oscars_oasisfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Poppy
Opis Piękna i urocza, ale nie tak niewinna, jak się wydaje, Popy jest szefem trio i prawdopodobnie najbardziej inteligentnym, podstępnym, awlutym, sarkastycznym i pomysłowym członkiem. Zwykle wydaje rozkazy i tworzy plany. Chociaż Popy potrafi się zrelaksować i dobrze bawić z dwójką przyjaciół, to jednak ma krótki temperament i szybko karać Buck i Harchi, jeśli ją zdenerwują. Popy jest również bardzo chciwa, samolubna, bardzo apodyktyczna i rozpieszczona i będzie często usiłowała, przez oszustwo lub siłę, zatrzymać większość (jeśli nie wszystkie!) Jedzenia lub napojów, które trio nabywa dla siebie samodzielnie lub bierze (dużo) więcej niż jej sprawiedliwy udział, gdy Buck i Harchi nie patrzą. Jeśli jednak złapią ją, ciągnąc za szybką, odpowiedzą ją, bezlitośnie i bez litości, że jest ona ich szefem, jak pokazano w "Seed]", kiedy z siłą nakarmili ją miksturą, którą stworzyli, ponieważ nakłuto ją na myśląc, że jest chora. Popy czasami zawrze umowę z Oscar lub Roco, aby uzyskać coś, czego chce, ale zawsze będzie oszukiwać po zakończeniu transakcji. Jednak zwykle przychodzi to, by ugryźć ją w tyłek, na przykład gdy poprosiła Oscara o uzupełnienie jej kolekcji obiecujących potraw, ale dała mu kamień, wysłał całą jej kolekcję lecąc prosto na terytorium krokodyla, jak widać w odcinku " Collector Mania ". Innym przykładem jest sytuacja, w której obiecywała nagrody Roco ze zdjęcia tylko po to, by dać mu zdjęcie, rozgniewając go i pokazując, że ma też dla niej trochę złośliwą passę, jak widać w odcinku "Lizard: Wanted". Tak więc, Popy jest aktywna, dumna, lekkomyślna, seious, a czasem dziecinna, również stała się Nerd Brain i Quick Learner. Chociaż Buck i Harchi rzadko otwarcie jej przeciwstawiać lub ryzykować jej gniew, czasem będą próbować, i odnieść sukces, aby także postukać w samą Popy. Kiedy trio jeździ na swoim wózku lub innych pojazdach, Popy decyduje, dokąd zmierza, a ona nie zmusza jej towarzyszy, by szli szybciej! Pomimo swojej osobowości, ma naprawdę dobre serce i szczerze dba o Bucka i Harchi. Popy, wspomagany przez Bucka i Harchiego, często próbuje ukraść żywność, napoje lub pożądane przedmioty z Oscara lub Roco i ciężarówki Manolo. Z kolei często dręczy ją wiele próśb Oscara o kradzież potraw i napojów od trio. She also likes games such as tennis, golf, volleyball, but she is annoyed when she loses but she is an expert in golf. When it comes to getting something, he does not give up until he gets it even if Oscar continues to meddle. Relationships with other Characters Popy and Harchi's Relationship Although the trio has several moments of camaraderie amongst themselves, Popy can definitely have a testy relationship with Harchi. Being competitive in sports, Popy does not like to lose. And unfortunately for her Harchi not only frequently beats her, but also tends to irritate her further when he'll start celebrating his victory. (Although as seen in "Golf Club", this can go reverse as well.) In addition Popy has a short temper with Harchi's more idiotic antics, and will frequently clobber him as a result. Even so, when Harchi went missing in Lost, Popy (and Buck) not only spend much effort looking for him, but they were crushed when they thought he had passed away, showing that even if Popy likes to cheat her 'henchfriends' out of goodies, and will frequently abuse them, she does care about them. Popy and Buck's Relationship Popy and Buck tend to get along a little more casually than Popy does with Harchi, due to Buck's more intelligent and sedate personality. Popy however, given her mean streak, definitely gets a good laugh out of any misfortune the vulture gets into (Including at her own hands). And will trick or cheat him as readily as she does to Harchi. That said, Buck did stand up to Popy (and Harchi) in "Food Chain", he decided to protect a baby vulture from his hungry comrades, and both Buck and Harchi did not appreciate Popy's attempt to keep a soda all to herself in Forbidden Paradise either. Buck on some occasions provides aerial transport to Popy. Popy and Oscar's Relationship Popy mainly sees the little lizard as a pest who tries to steal the trio's goodies or as an easy mark for her to get interesting goodies from, and as such their relationship isn't particularly good. The fact that Popy will occasionally trick Oscar into doing her bidding, and then reward him with a rock or a banana peel doesn't help either. Unfortunately for her, Oscar on occasion certainly get his own back (In episodes such as "Witness the Fitness" or "Collector Mania") and give the fennec a taste of her own medicine. Oscar and the Trio will also frequently interfere with each other without directly intending to, and this can be a source for additional conflict, especially with short-tempered Popy. But the good part is that Popy and Oscar sometimes have good relationship with each other. Popy and Roco's Relationship Given that the antics of the desert animals frequently intervene with Roco's job, Roco is not particularly fond of any of them. But Roco especially dislikes the trio (and their habits of road piracy and chicken stealing) and of the trio, he particularly dislikes Popy, which is certainly mutual. Though Popy fears the dog, she certainly seemed to like the idea of running at him full speed with his own truck, when she stole it in "A Manolo's Best Friend". Although Popy and her gang are usually the aggressors against Roco's effort, Roco is not completely above picking on the trio either (Cuckoo Horn and Down in the Dumps being good example.). Even so, Popy once did trick Roco into hunting Oscar for her, when the little lizard made off with a cart full of food. Naturally Popy had her usual idea's about payment, so this did not work out that well for her. Popy and Manolo's Relationship Though Popy hasn't had to much interaction with the narcoleptic truck driver, what little she had certainly did not leave her impressed. She found it amusing that he didn't respond to any of her attempts to get his attention, and seemed annoyed and disgusted at his snoring when she tried to listen to the truck's radio after stealing the truck "A Manolo's Best Friend". Manolo turned out to be a sleep dancer in "Radio Active", and was effectively used as a weapon against the trio. Popy and the Skunk's Relationship Popy, and the trio in general, have a great dislike for the skunk. The skunk tends to use his stench to chase the trio off and steal their stuff, and frequently succeeds at this. Even so, Popy and the trio eventually got their own back when using a leaf blower against him to blow his stench away. Popy and the Meerkats Relationship The meerkats will from time to time try to steal the trio's stuff, and will commit mischief in the process as well. Naturally Popy does not like them. Unfortunately for her, due to luck, cleverness or help from Oscar, she did never managed to get her own back at the Meerkats. Popy and the Chickens Relationship In typical vulpine fashion, Popy would very much like to eat a tasty chicken. And she has a grabbing device with which she frequently tries to snatch them. The chickens however will nonetheless frequently gang up on the trio as well and overpower them, which often means another trip into a ravine for Popy and her friends. Popy and the Crocodiles Relationship Like all desert dwellers, Popy fears the crocs. However the trio will sometimes more or less ignore them when focused on another task, and use them as stepping stones to get away or to something else. Popy and the Viewer Relationship Sometimes she is interested in the public, it is possible that she sees the viewer in "Hot Dog Way of Life", since in the presentation of her name, the camera realizes and poses breaking the fourth wall as Roco. In "Busy Day", she greets the audience when she launches into the air because she is up and down. in "Lizard: Wanted" when they are with the digital camera, Harchi and Buck say Hey! and begins to flirt trying to get the public's attention. Trivia *In the episode, "GodLizard Returns", it seems that Popy has xenophobia, the great fear of aliens, strangers, and foreigners. Although Popy doesn't have a fear of strangers. *Also, in the episode, "GodLizard Returns", in the end she had a transformation. She looked pink with hearts on it and shrinked. *It is unlikely that Popy would kiss Oscar in "Sweet Smell Of Success" even though they have a negative relationship. Although the perfume that was on Oscar caused Popy to fall in love with him for a short time. *Popy was the first female to appear in the show, "Oscar's Oasis" . The second being Lizardette, the third being some chickens and the fourth a female vulture. *Popy's favorite song is the "hula" song as shown in "Home Sweet Home" and "He's Got Rhythm". *Popy got burned in the eyes on "Godlizard Returns". *In the Ooohhhasis cartoon shorts, Popy's predecessor was originally a male fennec fox named Panic. *Popy and Oscar can sometimes have a positive relationship because she probably knows that she can't be mean to Oscar for a long time or Harchi and Buck sometimes being nice to Oscar and Popy can also be nice to Oscar. That might be the reason that she can sometimes get along with Oscar. *In the episode, "Walking on the Moon", when Popy woke up Harchi and Buck, she landed with her strength and caused the cart to make a noise and waking up Harchi and Buck. Since Popy is weak, but somewhat strong, her landing on the cart was so powerful it woke up Harchi and Buck immediately when they heard the strong noise. *Her name Popy, means Penelope in Greek. *In "The Great Escape" it is show she sometimes sucks on her thumb as she sleeps. *Strangely, in real life fennec foxes are nocturnal, but Popy is active in day and sleeps at night. It is possible that she might have night vision, since she was able to see a chicken in "Walking on the Moon" and possibly trucks and containers in underway of roads, and of not being nocturnal, due to anthropomorphicness. Gallery Popyoscarosis.png|Popy in a intro Popyispissed.jpg|Popy is pissed Parasolparaboleandsatellitedish.png|Popy watching television Popycallingoscar.png|Popy calling Oscar Popyseye.png|Her eye's closeup Popyfox.jpg|Popy with sand in the mouth Popyfox2.png Popyflirting.png|Popy flirting Popyflirting2.png Popyflirting3.png Popyflirting4.png Popyinpose1.png|Popy in a pose to take a photo Popyinpose2.png|Popy other pose to take a photo Triocart.png|Trio in the cart Lizardwanted.png|Popy cheating Roco Scaredanimals.png|Trio Scared Popykissingoscar.png|Popy kissing Oscar Oscarpopy.png|Popy kissing Oscar again Popywiggling.png|Popy wiggling Fennec.png|Popy dancing hula Evillaughter.png|Popy's evil laughter Popyimitatingchickens.png|Popy imitating chickens Popyabouttoscreamcactus.jpg|Popy about to scream after falling on a cactus Popyscreamingcactus.jpg|Popy screaming after falling on a cactus Popysbirthday.png|Popy watching the cake Popyhateslosing.png|Popy hates losing Popylookingdown.png|Popy looking down Popyscared.png|Popy scared Popyscreaming.png|Popy screaming Thetrioinahole.png|Popy in a hole Pronto Express.png|Popy sharing a cake Popycooking.jpg|Popy cooking Popylookingoscartarandfeather.png|Popy throwing condiments TopGunPopy.jpg|Popy advanced Trio.png|Trio popybabydoll.jpg|Popy throwing stone with a stick OscarPopyHarchiBuck.jpg|Oscar Popy Harchi and Buck SadPopy.jpg|Sad Popy Popythoughtful.jpg|Popy thoughtful Popyangry.jpg|Popy angry Popycookingachicken.png|Popy cooking a chicken HarchiTouchingPopysBottom.jpg|Harchi removing the spines from Popy's bottom dbaaa484-f922-11e2-b7b7-0025b511226e.jpg 022112106050404091.jpg Popyscreaming2.jpg|Popy falling Popy.jpg|Popy with letters Kategoria:Postacie